It All Started Out So Innocently
by The Silent Hunter
Summary: Susan woke up with no memories, only a few artifacts to remind her of the night before. But what if she found out that 'the night before' was from six months before she awoke. As the memories return, which side will she put herself on? Chapter one re-done
1. Artifacts

**Authors Note: **I re-posted this in a more reader-friendly format via suggestion from my beta reader. Please let me know what you think! Thanks!

Your Humble Servant,

~The Silent Hunter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own much, but I wish I owned more. Warning: Language, and graphic violence.

* * *

Chapter 1: Artifacts

It's cold - - cold and hard. The groan ripped from my lips as feeling flooded my face. My hand twitched and then my entire body moved. I shoved myself up, quickly spotting a toilet on the far wall and floundered towards it. The cold metal gripped in my hands was the only object keeping me kneeling as the contents of my stomach emptied into the bowl. I collapsed when the cold reached me, finally done. As I calmed, I looked around, suddenly noticing where I was.

The dingy metal room was lit by unseen lights, and miniscule; the metal cot I recently laid on was built from the wall. Everything was made from metal - - the only thing here that wasn't metal was my bag. Rubbing my sore head, I realized that I couldn't remember anything - - about what had happened, how I ended here. I cursed and stood, swaying for balance - - my stomach thankfully remained calm.

I tried to step forward, but my right leg buckled beneath me, and with a pained scream I was on the floor once again. I rolled over to look at the injury, biting hard on my lip. A large glass shard stuck from my calf which was stained with blood. I ripped the glass out and screamed at the shredding sensation. My hands shaking, I rubbed my tears away and ripped the bottom of my shirt to staunch the fresh blood. The glass shard in my hands drew back a sudden memory:

* * *

_My breath came in gasps, a pain in my side slowing me. I shoved myself on, my legs burning from running so far too fast. Ducking into an alley, I stopped, peering out into the street. The broken street-lamps placing the entire area in shadow; I shrank back, knowing I wouldn't be able to see who was chasing me. There was a screech behind me. I turned slowly, breathing harsh._

_The large black shape screeched again and I bolted, running again. This time, I knew what was behind me, a utter monster, and didn't stop - - not even when someone appeared in front of me. I used him as a spring board, jumping up and doing a flip over his shoulders. As soon as my feet were on the ground, I continued running, even as I heard the two collide with a roar and a screech. I heard thwumps from some sort of gun, then saw blue light flashing past my head, connecting and exploding against a car._

_I screamed, throwing up my hands as the heat hit me. Glass exploded around me and pain laced through my thigh. I looked down and saw a thick shard sticking from my leg. Collapsing, I looked up, my vision tunneling. The last thing I saw was someone standing over me. The last thing I heard was a strange clicking. And the last thing I felt was a set of large hands picking me up.

* * *

_

Ripping my eyes from my leg, my breath came out in a sigh. I pulled my bag closer and fished the contents. Finding broken car keys, another memory flooded my mind.

* * *

_The cold metal of keys fell from my trembling hands as I ran. I raced back, scooping them up before racing towards my car, the tears in my eyes causing my vision to blur. Skidding to a halt, I fumbled with the keys, trying to find the right one. Hearing the heavy steps approaching, I let out a fearful moan, my hands shaking even harder. There it was! I'd found it!_

_I inserted the key and started to turn it before the large hand fell on mine. I pulled back, screaming, but I merely ran into him. He growled and snapped the key, leaving the unlocking part in the key hole and leaving me holding the rest. I screamed again and shoved myself away, under his right arm. Racing away, my feet carried me away from the parking lot, farther from any help that I might have found and into the downtown streets of the city.

* * *

_

Chronologically that memory came before the first and I frowned, wondering why I had been so scared. Hopeful that the next artifact of the night would clue me in, I set the keys next to glass shard and took out the next item. Holding up the fired bullet, I once again regressed into a memory:

* * *

_"Run Jess!" I screamed, pulling up the hand gun. The huge man continued to approach, undaunted. "Stop right there!" I screamed at him, cocking the gun. He merely tilted his head at me and reached out, attempting to take the gun. I pulled the trigger, the gun jumping in my hands and the sound scaring me. He just stood motionless before he looked down. I stared at his chest, eyes wide. Reaching out, I grabbed the bullet, the tip smashed and the back burnt. The bullet had caught in the armor he wore without harming him._

_I gasped, stumbling back and dropping the gun as he stepped closer. I tripped over something dense and fell on my back as he hesitated, looking down at the thing I had fallen over. I looked as well and screamed, realizing that it was my best friend, Jess. Her head had a gaping hole in the back and her eyes were wide with shock. The man regained my attention by growling, whipping out what appeared to be a spear._

_I reacted instantly, scrambling backwards and to my feet, racing away screaming. I heard something behind me growl as I raced around the corner towards my car, the tears filling my eyes as the realization hit me. My best friend was dead.

* * *

_

Hot tears poured down my cheeks, scorching my skin with the pain of the memory. Swiping them away, I reached into the bag once more, discarding the bullet by the shard and keys. The next thing I pulled out is a strange necklace, the clasp broken. The feathers and skulls filled my gaze as yet another memory returned, bringing with it more tears.

* * *

_Slamming out of the building, my hand wrapped around Jess's, I stop, breathing hard. "What the hell WAS that?" She screamed, her voice high with fear._

"_I don't know," I sighed, pulling her closer. She was shorter than me, so she had no problem resting her forehead against my shoulder._

"_Honey, I don't know what is going on," she moaned and I nodded, the cold metal of her gun pressing into my hip._

"_Give me the gun Jess." She stared up at me, her mascara smearing from her tears._

"_But Susan, what if-" I just held out my hand and she trailed off, sighing and handing me the weapon. I shoved it into my pants, grimacing._

"_Come on, let's get to the car." I held out my hand to her and started to leading towards the parking lot. The loud sound of a door crashing open made me whirl around and I heard Jess scream as the man who wasn't a man turned towards us. He was huge, towering a good foot and a half over us and covered in what reminded me of light medieval armor. Where the armor didn't cover his body, a strange fish-net mesh covered his skin. A strange metal mask covered his face and strange dreadlocks flared around him as he turned. I was immediately intimidated, but I knew that Jess would be scared shit-less... and that I was the only one who could protect her know.  
_

"_Get behind me Jess." I said quietly, pushing her back and stepping forward. I grabbed a large board sticking out of the dumpster beside me and held it tight. As he came closer, I smashed it against his head, shocking him with the amount of pure force behind it. As he stood there, slightly dazed, I leapt at him, throwing the broken board aside. He fell and I landed on top of him, tearing at his mask as he fended me off, suddenly roaring and shoving me._

_With one full push, I flew backwards, his necklace snapping in my hand and coming with me as I collapsed a few yards away. I remembered the gun and pulled it out as I scrambled to my feet, aiming. I didn't want to shoot, but if he didn't leave us alone, I'd have no qualms with filling his gut full of lead._

A shudder ripped across my skin as I put the necklace down. I reached into the bag, but at first don't feel anything else. Then my hand brushed against a small piece of paper; I quickly read the words. 'Dance-a-holic'. It was an admissions ticket to a night club…

"_Susan! Let's go dancing!" I smiled at Jess, her arm wrapped around my waist as we walked down the darkening street. We stopped in front of the night club, the bass from the music inside thrumming through our feet._

"_Okay Jess, let's go!" She beamed, bouncing towards the entrance. I smiled at the two bouncers and flashed the pass card at them. The one on the left nodded and Jess squealed, running in. Taking the admittance ticket from the guy on the right, I followed her, letting the music flood through me as we neared the dance floor. Jess was already in the throng, finding someone to dance with. I hesitated on the side, watching and swaying/bouncing with the beat. Soon enough, someone grabbed my hand and I was on the dance floor, dancing just to dance._

_The songs changed, but no one could tell. I danced my way out of the throng and to the bar. The bartender nodded and passed me a drink. I sipped my drink until a familiar form showed up beside me._

"_Hey Susan! Thanks _so_ much for going out with me." I nodded, smiling and pulled her closer, her giggles making me light-headed. I wasn't bi, or lesbian, but it was her birthday, but we were in the moment, enjoying it all. _

_That was when the screams started - - no one noticed for a few moments. Then the lights came on._

_Blood and carnage was all around; I whirled in shock. People screamed and ran frantically, but I was frozen, my eyes glued to the opposite end of the room. A man stood there, towering in the shadows, blood dripping from the knives on his thick wrists. He seemed to stare right at me. Then he moved towards me, cutting through all those that got in the way._

"_Susan! We have to get out of here!" Jess screamed. It was too late to run, so I shoved Jess behind me, squaring up to take the man on, to keep him away. He was only a few feet away when a loud BANG cut through the screams, the shot-gun blast pushing him back. The bartender reloaded and aimed again, yelling at us to run. As we raced away, I saw the humanoid back on his feet, coming at the bartender. I raced around the corner, pulling Jess with me as we avoided the masses crowding at the front door and raced towards the back._

_Shoving out of the back door and into the alley, I took a deep breath, wondering what had just happened._

I pulled out of my thoughts as a hissing sound filled the room and a door began to open opposite of where I sat. I stood up shakily, ignoring my pain, and turned to face whoever entered. Whatever happened, I'd never forget what I saw, or the one who had died. I would never forget, never.


	2. Cooperation

**Authors Note:** After much deliberation-and a surprising amount of support-I have decided to continue this story. _(Quick Thanks to the People Who Reviewed!)_ The first chapter was written as a Creative Writing Assignment, but I knew that it wasn't really the end of the story. So here is the next chapter-sorry for any offense from the language. Please Read and Review; I need to know what I should work on in my writing so that I can give you, the readers, the best work I can possibly give. Also, I need to know if anyone is even interested in reading this, so please, let me know what you think. (^_^)  
Forever your Humble Servant,  
~The Silent Hunter

**Note: **_Italics_ are memories or thoughts. Everything else is everything else.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Weyland-Yutani, Predators, or Aliens. All I own is Susan, this story idea, and any other original characters I create. Quick Warning: Some Language.

* * *

Chapter 2: Cooperation

I slammed my hands down on the metal table, anger roiling through my stomach as I growled at man sitting across from me. I rose to my feet, ignoring the two guards who instantly moved closer, ready to restrain me should the need arise. Leaning closer, I kept my voice even.

"I have already told you everything I remember. If I knew _any_thing else, I WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU!" I ended up yelling in his face, the injustice of it all making me lose my already frayed temper. It had been over a month, _a MONTH_, since the 'incident' and still I was being questioned and held against my will. My fists tightening against the steel surface of the intimidating desk, I looked down, willing myself not to cry.

After waking up in that horrid cell and being forced to relive the night before, the 'courteous' Weyland-Yutani Representative had come in and demanded to know what I knew about my attackers. Several minutes later, they knew what I knew and I hoped to be released. My hope had soon been crushed when I was moved to a different room—smaller than the first—and dressed in some garish gray jumpsuit. After that, I was kept in almost complete isolation, broken only by my trips to the 'shrink' who always demanded that I give them something new. Looking up into his face now, all I wanted to do was shove my fist through his nose.

"Miss Jackson, I understand how frightening this can be, but if you'd only cooperate..."

"I HAVE been cooperating. I've been more than fucking cooperative. Now I demand that you release me because I'VE ALREADY TOLD YOU EVERY FUCKING THING I KNOW!" He sighed, making a note in his manila folder before closing it and looking up.

"Jason, if you please." I whirled around as the door closed and a new man walked in, nodding to the 'shrink'.

"Not at all sir, I was almost finished." Jason, my shrink, was standing, suddenly nervous. The man before me looked like a younger version of Mr. Weyland, or as close as I could remember; I had only seen Mr. Weyland on the television once and I hadn't been paying much attention. I stiffened, suddenly aware that I was in WAY over my head.

"Susan, I have heard that you feel a little... irked, to still be here under our supervision." I bit my tongue, fighting the impulse to reply sharply. This man potentially held the fate of my existence in his hands; pissing him off could be disastrous on my part. Resigning myself to playing a more ass-kissing part, I nodded curtly to him, my eyes hard. _So much for ass-kissing_ I thought to myself sarcastically as he sighed.

"I am sure you are wondering why I'm here." He stated, walking over to take Jason's seat. I nodded again, remaining standing as he sat down. "You may want to sit; what I have to tell you is not exactly easy to understand." Frowning, I sank into the seat, regarding him warily. When he didn't speak for a long moment, I sighed.

"Sir, is there anyway I can get out of here? My family is probably worried sick." I decided to play the ignorant, silly woman card, hoping for some sympathy.

"I'm sorry Susan, but there is something you need to know first. We found you on July 6th, in the Montana mountain range. Your memories are from January 6th, in New York City. Between those times, we have no records of you anywhere, no sightings, nothing. You just, disappeared from existence for six months. As it is, we need to probe into your mind to find out where you were during that time. We believe that your memories can provide us with information we need to make a break-through in our research."

"Wait a second. Six MONTHS? I was gone for six _MONTHS_?"

"Yes." I sank back into the chair, my face pale and my body suddenly unable to move. Covering my mouth with my hand, I focused on breathing slowly, blinking away the sudden tears that threatened to run loose. A sudden thought made my head jerk up.

"Wait... how was that piece of glass...?" _How was it still in my leg? Or... was it a Different piece of glass?_

"We don't know. We were hoping that you could spread some light on the situation." I shook my head, absently rubbing my leg, no closer to any sort of enlightenment.

"There is something else." I froze and looked up in time to see Jason and the man exchange glances. Then, Jason pulled out a small hand-mirror. The man took it, flipping it in his hand before reluctantly handing it over the desk to me. I hesitantly reached out and took it, staring at the man before I started to look down.

"Miss Jackson, this might be a shock to you." I looked up into his eyes, waiting for him to continue. "We hope that with this knowledge, your memories will come back. Without your memories, we will be forced to find alternate ways for you to be of use." I shivered slightly at the words, not quite sure of what they meant. Taking a deep breath, I looked down once more.

The first thing I noticed was my eyes. One bright and full of life, the green orbs were dull and tired. I flinched at my own gaze and looked elsewhere, the breath catching in my throat as my eyes focused on my cheek. Reaching up, I confirmed that it was there, two small scars in my left cheek. Together, they almost looked like a rustic 'J'. They were a pale white, contrasting with my creamy tan skin and standing out in bright contrast. I looked up slowly, searching for some sign of compassion in his eyes. There was none, only cold, calculating eyes, like a machine.

I felt a memory reviving, coming to the forefront of my mind, but I shoved it away, not ready to look into it until I was alone. The man sighed and stood up, towering over me from across the desk.

"I will see you again tomorrow. Until then, rest and try to remember something. Good night Miss Jackson." He left silently as I stared at the desk, the mirror loose in my hand. The guards tugged me up by my arm and I let them lead me back to my room. I slowly lowered myself onto the bed, placing the mirror down beside me. Closing my eyes, I let the memory return.

* * *

_My eyes opened slowly, my vision unfocused and my mind blank. Blinking, I focused on the ceiling, recognizing but not remembering the ceiling above me. Suddenly, a face filled my vision and I flinched, focusing on the person who had appeared so suddenly. A metallic mask stared down at me, devoid of any markings save the strange 'J' symbol on the forehead. Red eye covers held no indications of any emotions, but I stared into them, trying to see the eyes behind them. The face turned away, a strange combination of growls, clicks, and what sounded like human vowels and consonants emitting from it. _

_Moments later, the face turned back, it's head tilting in what appeared to be curiosity. I stared at it blankly, aware of the long black dreadlocks that seemed to be its hair that were hanging around its face. I tried to move and it growled, a pressure on my abdomen stopping from excessive movement. I froze, the heat from the pressure suddenly making me aware of how cold I was. I shivered and it seemed to be surprised as it turned and looked down at me. Grabbing what looked like a giant blanket, it spread it over me, tucking in the corners. Moments later, the blanket started to warm and I closed my eyes, happy that I was now warm. _

_I re-opened my eyes as I felt movement above me. The face was back, accompanied by a huge, clawed hand, holding what looked like a fancy stylus and aiming at my cheek. Tilting my head, I raised an eye-brow, asking without words what it was doing. It seemed to understand as it pointed at the mark on the mask, then at the stylus, then at my cheek. I frowned, staring at the stylus warily before sighing. Taking that as an okay, the stylus poked at my cheek, making two quick lines. I closed my eyes tight as it happened; the pain burnt through my face. It only took a few moments before the pain disappeared and I opened my eyes again. Growling in satisfaction, it put the stylus down and picked up what looked like an oxygen mask. Holding it over my mouth, it brushed the side of my face with its other hand, the gentle stroking the last thing I remembered as I returned to unconsciousness.

* * *

_

Opening my eyes, I sighed, rubbing my hand over my eyes and massaging my temples. This memory left so many questions, I wasn't sure if I was pleased with the return of the memory or frustrated. _Why wasn't I scared? Who was that? Where was that? Why had it marked me? Why did it care for me like that? Why did I feel so much... Pride from that memory?_ I shook my head, weariness pulling at me. I collapsed down, hugging the pillow to my chest and closing my eyes, tears of frustration gently rolling down my face. I buried my face into the pillow, sighing once more and willing myself to sleep.

* * *

Standing outside the white facility located in the deserts of Arizona, the group looked down the small hill, surveying the security. Their thermal sensors indicated that the building—while only one story on the surface—extended down and out, covering a huge amount of area. Their leader shook his head, growling at the odds of getting in and out undetected. Turning to the others, he gave them their orders. Flickering out of the light spectrum, they moved closer to the facility, ready for anything and aware of what was at stake if they didn't succeed.

* * *

**AN:** Hmmm... makes you wonder, doesn't it... Please REVIEW! (Questions, Comments, Reactions, Anything, please tell me!)

ALSO! The next chapter will have a different language. Should I just put it in translated, write it out and put the translations in an italicized sentence right after, write it out and put all translations for a section immediately below that section, or write it out and put all translations for the entire piece at the bottom to the story, right above the Authors Note? In order to get an idea of what I should do, YOU HAVE TO **REVIEW!** Thanks!


	3. Chaos

**Authors Note: **Sorry this took so long to up-date. Having recently acquired a beta-reader (shout out to Dark Lord Yomi! Thank You!), I have also re-posted chapter one to make for easier reading. School is currently kicking my butt so my next update might not be for awhile. -_-;

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Read and REVIEW!

Your Humble Servant,

~The Silent Hunter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything except my characters, this plot, this setting, and my soul. Warning: some language, gore, and different language usage.

* * *

Chapter 3: Chaos

The heat from the mug warmed his freezing hands as he lounged in his chair, his eyes casually wandering over the screens in front of him. Sipping at his tea, the man briefly closed his eyes, the warm taste reminding him of his wife and children, waiting for him at home. Sighing, the security man opened his eyes, staring blankly at the screens again. Frowning, he thought he saw an anomaly. There! His eyes zoomed onto a slight flicker of movement, the cup forgotten in his hands. The breath caught in his throat as realization flooded through him at the flash of un-worldly eyes. Breaking from his paralysis, he leapt from his chair, racing to the wall and frantically punching the emergency key-code into the panel. Finally managing to get the numbers down precisely, he raced down the hall, arm extending to grab the alarm handle. Movement was his only warning as something barreled into him, throwing him against the wall near the alarm. The security man reached up, trying to grab the handle and scramble to his feet at the same time. Splatters of red appeared on the wall and he froze to stare at them. Looking down, he slowly realized it was his own blood he was seeing as two invisible blades, coated with his blood, met his eyes.

He groaned, looking back up and reaching for the alarm, his vision tunneling. Gripping the alarm with his free hand, he took a shaky sip of the tea he still held, chuckling as he yanked his arm down, triggering the alarm. The last thing he saw was the memory of his wife and kids, smiling at him and welcoming him home. The blades removed from his body with frightening force and the man's body fell to the ground. Growling with annoyance, his attacker punched the alarm in frustration, stalking off to continue his mission, aware that things were about to become _much_ harder that they had hoped.

* * *

The sound of a distant alarm pulled me into consciousness. Moaning, I pulled the pillow up to cover my head, muffling the distant sounds. Content that I could no longer hear the aggravating noise, I allowed myself to fall back asleep, warding the dreams away so that I could sleep without disturbance.

* * *

The flashing red lights made him snarl, angered that their cover had been blown so early. Huffing, he whirled towards the hall, the piercing shrieks of the alarm causing him to grate his mandibles in aggravation. As the distant sound of boots reached him, he smiled, waiting patiently for the _ooman_ soldiers to round the corner and into his arms. The _syu't-e-thwei_ was strong as he unsheathed his _ki'its-pa_, ready to avenge his fallen comrade and provide the distraction that was needed. As the armed and armored men rounded the corner, the last thing he cared about was his comrades. His only thought was about the worthiness of the _mei'en pa'ya-te_ he was about to collect.

* * *

The room was filled with the watered-down, tinny sounds emitting from the speakers next to the glowing screens, their light casting severe shadows throughout the room. The video screen revealed the unfolding chaos resulting from the highly unexpected and strange attacks from seemingly invisible beings. Choking back a gag as yet another soldier was skewered by a pair of invisible knives, the thin, trembling man turned to his superior.

"Sir?" His meek voice trembled slightly, his hands worrying over themselves as he waited for his boss to respond. Slowly, the taller man turned, his hand rubbing over his chin as he pulled his eyes from the screens to stare at the grunt. Staring at the man before him, he still wondered that he came with such high qualifications. Surviving the war in the _army_ for gods-sake - - yet, here he is, shaking in his boots at the first sign of some action. Irritated, he glared at the man.

"What?" The smaller man gulped, flustered.

"Sh-shouldn't we g-get the girl o-out? I-if they f-find h-her-" The taller man cut him off with a deep glare, effectively intimidating the man into silence.

"We have our orders." Looking away, the smaller man bit his lip, staring at the screen showing real-time action of the girl's room. He didn't know her, didn't know why she was being kept in solitary, but he did know she reminded him of his own daughter. Closing his eyes, he sighed, pushing the resemblance from his mind as he refocused his gaze on a different screen. He shuddered, involuntarily gripping his hands into fists as he looked away from the ghastly sight, the swarming black beings clearly agitated within their cells. The larger man chuckled, noticing his companion's reaction and the screen he had looked at.

"What's the matter Reece, scared of a few bugs?" The smaller man, Reece, tensed, his gaze flitting up at the screen, then back down to the table in front of him. The other man was about to say more when a low chime filled the room. He walked over to the wall, took the phone, and held it to his ear. "This is Marcus." He listened for a moment, his eyes widening. "You want me to do _what_?"

"What is it?" Reece asked, staring at him with wide eyes. Marcus waved his hand at him, threatening him to shut up. Reece instantly shut his mouth, watching Marcus with silent horror.

"Understood - - but sir? Is it really-" He was apparently cut off, the blood draining from his face. "Yes sir, right away sir." He hung up, his face pale and hands shaking.

"Marcus, what's going on?" Reece asked, walking over to him. Marcus looked up, eyes filled with horror.

"We're supposed to release the bugs into Sectors 3, 4, 7, and 9." Reece took a step back, eyes filled with fear.

"But we're in sector 4!" Marcus nodded, not meeting his eyes.

"We're supposed to follow article 34." Reece was stunned.

"B-but - - I have a family!" He stuttered and Marcus sighed.

"...As do I."

"But, we can't seriously-" Marcus cut him off by grabbing his shirt and yanking him forward, hissing into his face.

"We can and we will. Trust me, it'll be better than those damn _bugs_ getting you and you know it. Now pull yourself together and help me." He gave him a hard shove backwards, slamming him into the control panel. Reece turned, hands shaking as he entered the key-phrases to release the bugs. Wiping away tears, he turned back to Marcus, the alarms and warnings already filling the room.

"It was nice knowing you sir." He whimpered weakly as he saw what Marcus had in his hands.

"I'm sorry, but I really can't say the same." Marcus looked down at the item before shoving it into Reece's hands. Reece stumbled back, surprised, almost dropping it.

"What are you-"

"Do me first; I can't do myself." Reece nodded, raising his hands and closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered, his finger tightening on the trigger. The gun bucked in his hands, the heavy scent of smoke filling his sinuses as he coughed, stumbling back into the panel. He opened his eyes, staring at the life-less body on the floor in front of him. A strangled sob escaped his mouth as the blood started to pool around the head. Swallowing hard, he looked away, trying not to vomit. The sight on the screen caught his attention and he stared, the ethereal depictions making his breath catch.

The black creatures he feared so much were racing through the halls, drooling and hissing. The few humans that got in their way were quickly taken down, the ones in white uniforms taken to be impregnated, the others more often killed. Looking down at the gun in his hand, he slowly raised it, setting the muzzle on the side of his head. The first bangs on the door alerted him to the fact that they were just outside, wanting to get in to him and take him away as well. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, saying a quick prayer before he pulled the trigger.

* * *

A loud screech filled the air and I leapt up, eyes wide and adrenaline filling my system. As I looked around, trying to find what was causing the noise, the sounds slowly started to make sense in my mind. A calm, female voice floated over the screeching alarms, and I slowly focused in on what it was saying.

"... need to evacuate immediately. WARNING: This is not a drill. Xenomorphs are loose in Sectors 3, 4, 7, and 9. All important personnel need to evacuate immediately." I frowned, wondering what the hell a Xenomorph was. I was staring at my wall when something hit me. _I_ was in Sector 3.

Racing to the door of my room, I tried to open it, but the bastards had locked me in. Pacing around my cell, I bit my lip, terrified. I figured they were dangerous if people were to evacuate, but if they were being evacuated why wasn't someone coming to get me? Sitting on the edge of my bed, I put my head in my hands with a shaky sigh, cursing the company and my own shitty luck.

* * *

The ominous click filled the room and for a moment, gun to his head, Reese just couldn't believe it. His eyes opened and he wanted to scream in frustration. Shoving the empty—and useless—gun into his belt, he looked around frantically, searching for an escape route. His eye caught the vent grate, set up high next to the ceiling. Staring at it, Reese knew it was his best option, especially with the sounds of the damn bugs beating at the door behind him getting louder. Pulling a table over to under the grate, he stretched up, standing on his toes on the table to reach. Yanking the grate from the vent with only a little trouble, he gripped the edge of the vent and began to haul himself up.

"Damn, I haven't had to lift so much since boot camp." Reese growled, slowly pulling himself up, scrambling with his feet for a purchase. Finally pulling himself into the vent, he began to army-crawl through the claustrophobia-inducing metal tube, making sure to be as quiet as he could. Silently cursing, the sweat sliding down his face, he thought of his daughter, using her as a motivation to keep going, not quite sure how in hell he'd get out alive.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Translations: _ooman_: human _syu't-e-thwei_: Blood Lust _ki'its-pa_: Spear _mei'en pa'ya-te_: "honor heads"/ trophies.

Please Review; tell me what you're thinking! Thanks. ^_^


	4. Decent Into Darkness

**AN:** Sorry this took me so long to update: I've been swamped with school and such. Please enjoy this chapter for what it is. Read and Review so I know what you're thinking!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except this story line and my characters-sadly not including Mr. Weyland.

* * *

Chapter 4: Decent Into Darkness

Instinctively, I knew that the best way to avoid detection was to keep my heart-rate low and make as little noise as possible. Sitting on my bed, back against the wall, legs curled to my chest with my arms wrapped around them tightly, I stared at the door that was the only thing between me and the monsters outside. The hissing and screeching had reached me first, the oddly familiar sounds making me freeze and my blood chill. What surprised me though, was the fact that my initial reaction as the sounds got closer, was to lower into a defensive crouch, my eyes twitching around the room in search of a weapon. As they got closer and my mind caught up with my body, I realized what I had to do; be still, silent, and wait for them to leave or be killed by something outside the room.

It was a good plan... until the bloody creatures decided to use the hall right outside my room as their lair. The sound of them fighting, snarling and screeching at each other was often accompanied by loud thumps and the unpleasant sound of talons scratching the walls as they fought with each other over one thing or another. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that they were trying to figure out which one was the better fighter, and thus the best one to be in charge, due to the obvious lack of a Queen. Biting my lip, I wondered how I knew that, wondered why the noises were so fucking familiar, and wondered why the blazing hell I wasn't pissing myself from the fear that I _should_ be feeling.

I silently banged my head on the wall behind me, choking back a growl of frustration. I froze as the noises outside my door ceased, my heart-rate instantly trying to skyrocket. I managed to keep it low with several deep, silent breaths and some deep concentration. As I listened closer to the noises outside my room a strange noise suddenly caught my attention. It sounded like... drool? Another noise was added... a strange sticky noise that was nearly impossible to describe. As I listened, a memory suddenly surfaced...

* * *

_The nearly silent noises from around the corner alerted me to be very, Very quiet. Clutching the suddenly tiny-feeling knife tighter in my hand, I crept forward, pressing my back into the wall as I got closer to the corner. A slow shifting reached my ears as I got closer and I moved slower, forcing my heart to stay slow and steady. Biting the inside of my lip, I shot a glance back the way I had come, making sure nothing was creeping up behind me. A suddenly loud noise made me snap my head around, my heart trying to speed up but I kept it down, knowing if it was heard, I'd die. The sound of something heavy being dragged across the floor was what had startled me. I slowly, cautiously, peeked my head around the corner. I instantly wished I hadn't, the sight before me threatening to make me vomit._

_The entire room—what used to be a kitchen—had been covered in what looked like solid spit, turning the once human room into an alien cave. A bloody streak on the ground drew my attention to the pale human that was stuck to the wall, his entire lower body encased in the material along with most of his arms and part of his chest. Two other humans were stuck into the walls in similar positions, but they were conscious, their eyes blank, emotionless. Movement caught my attention and I turned my head slightly. It was a long, black tail with a razor-tipped end, moving in a cat-like manner across the floor. As I turned my head to look at the owner of the tail, the memory faded into black, the last thing I remember being a black, skeletal being with a strange head looking up and hissing at me...

* * *

_

I shivered, keeping my body as still and silent as possible. I knew that this creature had to be a Xenomorph, and that at that very moment, the ones outside my room were making a hive from their secretions. I smirked, wondering if one of the people they were sticking to the walls was my councilor, or better yet, Mr. Weyland himself. I chuckled to myself, keeping the sound close to silence. No, I had a feeling that he was sitting in his office, laughing to himself as he observed me and the halls outside. I didn't doubt that he had ordered the release of the Xenos... the only thing I didn't understand was why. Why would he risk the lives of everyone in the compound—let alone the country, should those things escape—by letting them out? I shook my head. No, something wasn't adding up, and the only way I'd find out the answers was through my escape from this cell. Closing my eyes, I shrugged to myself. Nothing could get in right now... I figured I'd finish my nap before worrying about escape. Lowering myself onto the bed, I wrapped the blanket around myself, curling into a ball as I sighed into my pillow and fell asleep, the monsters only feet away behind a locked door.

* * *

"Is she... going to sleep?" He asked, incredulous. The gathered scientists were silent, staring at the screens with rapt attention and taking notes. One of the scientists cleared his throat, checking another screen before responding to the question.

"Yes sir, she has entered an REM cycle and her vitals show her to be soundly asleep." Mr. Weyland shook his head, chuckling.

"She is very strange, isn't she?" He stared at the image of the sleeping girl, the scientists all knowing it was rhetorical and that they shouldn't answer. Tapping his lip with a pen, Weyland turned his attention to another screen. "Is that Davis?" He asked in surprise.

"It appears that way sir." One of the others replied, glancing up at where their former co-worker was being slimed to the wall outside the girl's room. Some of the scientists shared small, cynical smiles; Davis was not very popular and was best known for being very lewd and pompous. Now, his normally perfectly oiled hair was sticking up in awkward spots, his pristine glasses were smudged and chipped, and his ridiculously clean lab-coat was covered in slime, blood, and a large yellow stain that looked suspiciously like urine. Weyland barked out a laugh, the cold smile not reaching his eyes as he stared at the poor man being treated by the bugs.

"Serves him right. To think, he wanted to overthrow the company..." He mused and the others exchanged surprised glances. They all knew Davis talked ridiculous smack, but no one realized he was planning to overthrow the _company_! Biting her lip, Catherine Devall turned her attention back to the form of the sleeping girl, concern and worry lacing her petite face as she wondered what would be in store for the young woman when she awoke.

"Sir! We've got movement in the vents in Sector 4!" One of the scientists called out, his eyes wide. Instantly, everyone froze, their fear emitting from them in waves.

"Bring a thermal scan up on the main screen." Weyland ordered, his brow furrowed. Moments later, a blip appeared on the screen that was now showing the layout of the venting systems above Sector 4.

"It seems to be a human: it's too small to be one of the Hunters... and Xenos don't give off heat. Don't worry about it; they'll find him soon enough." Catherine bit her lip again as the scientists laughed, knowing that when the person was found, there would be no hope for them.

* * *

"Damn these vents." He growled to himself, keeping his voice low and pulling himself slowly through the metal pipe. The muscles in his arms bulged as he drug his body along, his legs helping push him forward. His white 'scientist' coat was wrapped around his waist, the t-shirt he was wearing quickly becoming soaked with sweat as the heat in the vents increased slightly. He knew that he was still in Sector 4, that he had only gotten maybe to the end of the hall, but he was still alive. Sighing, he reached forward, slowly shifting his weight and pushing himself onward knowing that going slow was his only chance of surviving.

* * *

He was marching through the halls, confident in his step as he scanned the rooms around him. He had been searching for a solid twenty _ooman_ minutes now, the endless halls and monotone sound of the alarms making his head sore. Growling, he shook himself, clearing his head as he turned the corner. The shock of what he saw momentarily made him freeze, his mandibles spread in soundless surprise. As the black _kainde amedha_ turned, hissing at his presence, he roared, spreading his arms as his former boredom flew away from the challenge before him. There were five of them and they didn't really pose a challenge to the seasoned warrior, but he took the time to relish the change and to revel in the freedom of the hunt. When the last body fell to the floor, his mandibles twisted into a grin and he shook himself slightly, working out the rest of the adrenaline that was still surging through him. Taking two of the heads as trophies with the skill of one who had plenty of practice, he continued on his way, the acid puddles melting into the floor as he strode past, his mind returning to his original mission, the tantalizing thought that he might be able to hunt some more on the way making him walk faster and growl in anticipation.

* * *

"_Where... where am I" I looked around me, the barren, silent street unfamiliar and disconcerting. Biting my lip, I turned and jumped as someone stepped out from inside on of the stores and walked up to me. The person was blurry... I couldn't focus on them and every time I tried, they seemed to become harder to see._

"_You," It startled me by speaking, the words resonating but indescribable in that I couldn't describe what the voice sounded like, "are dreaming. But... more accurately, you are in a memory." I glanced around, the buildings familiar but I couldn't remember why._

"_Why am I here?" I asked, still looking around, frowning as the playground in the park to my right tickled my brain, promising memories that were evading me at that moment._

"_You need to remember. Your instincts can no longer help you and soon you will need to finish what you started." I turned and tilted my head at the figure._

"_Are you here to help me remember?" The chuckle that followed my question made my blood run cold and shivers raced along my spine. _

"_Yes and no. Sometimes, I will be here... other time... well, you'll just have to wait and see." I could tell that it was smiling and for some reason, that didn't put me at ease. I bit my lip and looked around again._

"_Is this where my memory starts?" There was silent for a long moment, then a sigh weighted with what seemed like the entire world._

"_No. Unfortunately not. This is merely the stepping off point, though we will come back here every so often... are you ready to remember?" I looked at the figure and nodded. "So you think." I heard it whisper, then I was drowning in cold, falling, falling, falling..."

* * *

_

"Sir! Her REM cycle is... well..." He stopped, frowning and bent closer to the screen. "It... it's... _changing_ sir. I... I can't describe it. Her delta waves are changing to a mix of alpha and beta waves, but she's still asleep! I have no idea why this is happening sir!" He looked up at the man standing above them, confusion coursing through them all as they watched the man, wondering what he'd say to explain what was going on. The man tapped his lips with his fingers, thinking intensely while staring at the prone figure on the screen before him. Finally he looked up and over at the speaker, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Continue watching and inform me when there is another change."

"Yes sir." They turned back to their screens, Catherine staring at the man for another moment before turning back to her screen, watching the progression of the human in the vents and the sleeping girl. She bit her lip, a deep feeling of uneasiness filling her and making her wonder yet again why she worked for the company.


	5. Is it a dream?

Chapter 5: Is it a dream?

* * *

Silent stars twinkled above the Arizona desert, the darkened landscape oblivious to the chaos beneath the surface. A sudden wind whistled through the cacti, creating a strange moaning sound and casting up a shadow of dust, causing it to whirl around in the air for a moment before the wind died just as suddenly as it had started. Silence fell again and the dust settled, once again waiting for the morning sun to warm the world.

* * *

_The black slowly flooded away, replaced by a scene that was vaguely familiar. Looking around, I noticed the place was deserted except for me and the guy that was guiding me. After a few, long moments, I sighed and was about to turn to ask what we were waiting for, when I saw it. The tall being, the yautja, emerged from the darkness at the end of the street, walking quickly towards us. At the moment, I wasn't sure what shocked me more; the fact that I knew what it was called, or the sight of my unconscious and wounded form in its arms._

_We watched in silence as it hurried towards us, not quite running and not seeming to notice us. I stepped out of the way as it rushed past, my eyes widening as it went right through my guide… like we weren't there. It made sense as I thought about it, following the yautja and my guide; it wouldn't make sense for us to interact with memories._

_Ahead of us, a ship decloaked, the sleep form nestled silently in the middle of the street. Footsteps clanged up the metal ramp, our own silent as we raced after it. Rushing through the halls, I stared around in wonder. The place was calmingly familiar, yet unlike anything I had ever seen… or remembered seeing. A door ahead of us swooshed open and another yautja appeared, his body posture startled as we approached. He clicked and growled at the other, yet somehow I was able to understand what they were saying._

"_Is that is?" The one in the doorway asked, shocked, as he stepped back to allow the other entrance._

"_Yes, yes it is." The rushing one growled as he entered the room and gently laid my body on what looked like a metal examination table. Turning back to the other one, who had followed him, he cursed. "I wasn't able to protect her; she was too fast." Nodding, the slightly shorter one brushed past the one that had carried me, already looking over my leg._

"_I'll deal with her wounds. You need to contact the others and let them know that our search is over." I shifted, frowning and glancing at my guide. He ignored me, seeming intent on studying the gadgets on the wall and I sighed as the tall one left, leaving my body with the smaller one whom seemed to be a medic of some sort._

"_Are you going to tell me why they were searching for me?" I asked and he finally turned to me, grinning. Though I couldn't see him, I knew it wasn't exactly a friendly smile and I shivered._

"_Like I said, I can only explain certain things. It is up to you to make the more… obscure connection." He chuckled, the sound making my skin crawl. Sighing, I hugged myself as I watched the medic tending to me, knowing that this wasn't the end of the scene._

* * *

Glancing up from his work, he frowned, slowly getting to his feet. There was a presence that was both unfamiliar and not in his medical bay… and he wasn't entirely sure of its intentions. Looking around, his eyes landed on the familiar table where he had first laid eyes on the human. Sighing, he placed his hand on it, wondering if he would ever see the girl again. Shaking his head, he cleared the negative thoughts, turning back to his work. The others would be successful in getting her back… they had to be.

* * *

_How the pauk are we supposed to get her out of THIS?_ Snarling, he threw yet another _kainde amedha_ away from him, slicing its head off in one fell swoop. Swarms of them kept racing at him, intent only on spilling blood, and at this rate… it wasn't very clear whether or not he'd make it through with his own head intact… let alone with the girl alive. Growling, he continued to hack through the screeching attackers, wondering how his companions were doing in their search.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry this took so long to put out this short chapter. I have a poll on my profile about which stories I should focus on. If you want to see more of this story, vote for it! And please review; it'll let me know what you're thinking and feeling. Thanks a ton for being so patient and sorry again for making you late so long.

Thanks for understanding that life sucks sometimes. :/


	6. More Questions than Answers

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my characters and the plot.

* * *

Chapter 6: More Questions than Answers

_My guide smirked as I had to look away, crossing my arms tight across my chest as in front of me the medic yanked the glass shard out of my unconscious form's leg. Reluctantly looking back, I glared slightly at my guide._

"_Is there a reason we're still here? I mean, can't you just speed up to where something important happens again?" He chuckles and nods to the scene and I sighed, looking back around at where the medic was cleaning the wound. A gasp made me frown and then I echoed it with my own gasp as I watched the wound seamlessly mend itself, a shiver of amazement and slight fear sliding down my back as my guide grinned darkly._

"_That reason enough?" I ignored him, watching as the medic scanned the wound with a device before cleaning up the blood. After a moment of watching, the scene swirled dramatically and I gasped, trying to grab onto something, flailing as darkness surrounded me and I began falling._

* * *

Sweat dripped down his nose as he silently slid down the vent, arms and legs trembling slightly from the exertion. He could hear the bugs in the hall beneath him, knew he was in Sector 3 by now. _The sector she was in._ He shoved the thought away even as a pang of guilt and pity went through him. The resemblance to his daughter that the woman had was uncanny and made him want to help her… but with the bugs loose he knew there was nothing he could really do. Sighing, he shook his head and focused on continuing his slow process towards a sector free from the bugs.

* * *

Slashing down his enemies one by one, he growled in frustration. They were supposed to have found her by now, or at least have found a lead as to her location in this infernal base. Instead he was stuck slashing his way through the _kainde amedha _with no hope of finding an end to their masses. He frowned, growling as he began to wonder just why they were here, in a research facility of the _ooman_ scum. Snarling, he sliced down another of his prey, slowly making his way down the hall.

* * *

Being one of the only workers watching the girl's room, she was the only one to notice the flinch. Frowning, she leaned closer to the screen, biting her lip as she watched Susan thrash slightly in her sleep. Glancing up at Weyland, she quickly looked down again, not wanting to attract his attention. Sighing, she watched as the heat signature in the vents slowly inched its way towards the vent at the top of Susan's room, frowning as she also noticed an energy surge in Sector 2. Turning her attention to her part of the Sector, she shoved her glasses up her nose as she felt a chill go down her spine. The energy levels for the containment field were surging randomly and fluctuating in a way that could only mean one thing; it was trying to escape.

* * *

_ The world suddenly came into focus as I slammed into the ground, the breath rushing out of me as I stared blankly up at the sky. Wheezing slightly, I rolled onto my side, gasping for breath as I looked around. An old, rusting swing-set creaked as a slight wind made the swings rock, chains protesting the movement. Frowning, I sat up and looked around, quickly realizing it was the street where I had first met my guide._

_"So, you've seen the first thing I've come to show you." I whirled around and frowned at him as he smirked at me from the top of the slide. Standing at the top of the slope, his hands were stuffed in his pockets and he was still a blur that hurt to look directly at._

_"What the hell was that anyway? The sudden healing… that's not normal!" He chuckled and nodded._

_"Very good, you can tell normal from supernatural." I crossed my arms at his condescending tone and looked away. Sensing him behind me, I turned, staring up at him as he grinned. "But can you tell what it means?" _

_"I have no idea what that means… except that I'm not normal." He looked away slightly and hummed in agreement as I sighed. "But it really only brings up more questions than answers…"_

_"Answers that will have to come later. It's no longer safe for you in the room you're hiding in." I looked up at him sharply as he held out a hand to help me up. Hesitating, I reached up and took his hand, gasping and crying out in pain as electricity seemed to shoot through me. He smirked darkly and growled. "Until later then Princess."_

* * *

I shot up from where I was laying, panting hard and trembling as I looked around, eyes wide. There was silence outside my door and I froze. Moments later, a thud rocked my door and I bolted to my feet. They knew I was here now and I had to get out. Looking around for an escape wildly my eyes finally landed on the bolted-in vent cover at the upper corner of the ceiling. Another thud echoed in the room as I quickly shoved the bed under the vent cover, scrambling up and trying to reach it. Fueled by the need to escape, my fingers scraped over the cover and I cursed, knowing I'd need a miracle to escape from the horrors trying to get in.

* * *

The command center was filled with silent anticipation as Mr. Weyland smirked, watching raptly at two screens that showed the room Susan was trying to escape and the hallway directly outside. Two of the bugs were slamming against the door, trying to break it down as the young woman stretched up, barely able to reach the bolts as she worked to unscrew them and release the vent cover with her fingernails. "This should prove interesting."

Catherine sat at her station helplessly, watching the same monitors as she prayed for the human in the vents to make it to where Susan was struggling with the vent cover and that whoever was in there would help her escape from the bugs. All she could do was sit there and watch them and the nerve-wracking fluctuations of the containment field, wondering what was hiding in the confines of Sector 2.

* * *

A deep, reverberating growl echoed through the darkness as the containment fields fluctuated and flared bright blue, forcing whatever was trying to escape to stall its attempts to claw free. It could smell fear and blood from the area nearby, as well as the scent of the prey it was created to destroy. Snarling, it resumed its attack on the containment, driven by a dark, primal desire to hunt.

* * *

**Author's** **Notes:** Sorry I've been gone so long everyone... *Hides from the pitchfork-attack* _ I have no excuse for taking so long to update except for life and college getting in the way and sapping up my creativity... I've recently rediscovered my inspiration for this story and remembered the direction I was going to take with it! So I'm hoping to have updates a little more regularly now... though again, no promises since college has a way of punching me in the face sometimes... XD

Hope everyone is doing okay though and enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
